A number of poker games with pay schedules are known. Searching in the collection of the United States Patent and Trademark Office reveals various types of such games.
U.S. patent Pub. No. 2002/0113371 teaches a card game in which the players are offered multiple rounds of wagering. U.S. patent Pub. No. 2002/0137558 is another such, as are U.S. Patent Pub. Nos. 2003/0038425, 2003/0042679, 2004/0061288, 2004/0090005, 2004/0183256, 2004/0219970 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,288,081, 5,975,529, 6,206,780, 6,478,675, 6,705,943, 6,817,614, and 6,840,517.)
Other US patents offer alterations to the straightforward poker rules known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,486,005, 5,531,448, 5,921,550, 5,988,643, 6,626,433, 6,805,353, and 6,811,153.
Alterations include the “Super 9” game (U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,550) in which the “9” card is of particular interest or games which combine elements of multiple older games (U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,643).
There are even a small number of games which offer two or three rounds of poker style play against a pay table, such as a five card and seven card hand in one play, or a “3-5-7” card play or the like. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,206,780, 6,478,675, and 6,705,943).
However, none of these games offer a poker hand pay schedule modified so that aces are moved up the table, the aces up being worth at least as much as any other poker hand, even statistically less likely hands.
In addition no known games offers a poker pay schedule for a single card poker hand with the Ace of Spades valued more highly than any other card.
In addition, no known games offer the opportunity for multiple rounds of play based upon a single additional card beginning from one card and using three community cards.